<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>宴会边角料 by yanxiaoyanyan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188755">宴会边角料</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanxiaoyanyan/pseuds/yanxiaoyanyan'>yanxiaoyanyan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian &amp; Guirao, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Takarazuka Revue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, kinda public, 手活儿, 瞎搞 - Freeform, 表白</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanxiaoyanyan/pseuds/yanxiaoyanyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>萨列酱与小天才的表白恋爱物语！<br/>（WaHt）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>宴会边角料</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>好像是16还不17年写的东西？写了就发一下嘛<br/>祝观看愉快？虽然我自己其实没有再重新看一遍啦</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>直到莫扎特把他按倒在宴会厅耳室的墙上，萨列里还在思考着这一切究竟是怎么发生的。然而脑子和莫扎特不兼容，所以还是算了吧，他回手握住莫扎特的腰，一拧身子把他压住，停了停去找莫扎特的嘴唇，却被性急的小年轻一口咬在嘴上，一时间心脏狂跳，险些一下没了半条命。好在萨列里也是万花丛中过哪儿能不沾身的狠角色，于是从善如流地张开嘴，让莫扎特的舌头溜进他嘴里去。</p><p>他一张嘴，就听见莫扎特一阵呻吟。他估摸着是给他嘴里的酒气熏的，得意地咧嘴要笑，没想到咬着了莫扎特的舌头。莫扎特喉咙里溢出一声哀叫，他也被咬着舌头的软软触感吓了一跳，牙一张，莫扎特缩回去，眼泪盈盈地盯着他，他也感觉舌头发烫。莫扎特死命推他胸膛，萨列里愣愣地退开了，两个人分开些许，莫扎特捂着嘴躺倒在了地上，眼泪顺着眼角淌进鬓角，萨列里还压在他身上，双手撑着他头两边的地面，不知道发生了什么。</p><p>所有事情都发生在电光火石之间，事实上宴会的记忆于萨列里也只是半秒前，而那会子莫扎特还没到场。至于莫扎特什么时候来的、他俩怎么说上的话、莫扎特怎么就把他推进了耳室拉上了落地的厚窗帘，他统统只有个模糊印象。突然他浑身一个激灵，仿佛被冷水泼了脸，浓雾散开了，世界鲜活起来。好了，棒极了，在他断片儿的这一小段时间里，他把莫扎特带上了床。除却窘迫不讲，面前的景致他倒的确是期盼已久：漂亮的青年躺在他身下，他俩胯部相抵，他感觉得到莫扎特半硬的话儿和他自己的顶在一起；莫扎特捂着嘴看他，色泽温暖的棕眼睛被微弱暧昧的光照亮，一滴透明的眼泪在眼角酝酿，方才的泪水糊了眼妆，即使这一部分事实上和性扯不上半毛钱关系。关键在于莫扎特盯着他，就好象他渴望这个就像他自己一样。他忍不住为自己的幻想感到羞耻。醉汉不清醒的自信此时完全退潮，安东尼奥·萨列里暴露在夜晚的空气里，在莫扎特责怪的眼神中他无所遁形，仿佛赤身裸体。他忍不住害怕起来，玷污天神的认识使他更加胆怯，他颤抖着直起身子从莫扎特身上爬下来，更加感到自己的可鄙。他怎么敢、他怎么敢这样做？嘴里嗫嚅着抱歉的话，从未如此强烈的自卑堵住了他的喉咙，可他仍心存侥幸：万一他的梦成真呢？</p><p>宴会仍在继续，嘈杂的人声逸出厚厚的门帘，他想只要逃进人群他就安全了，然而手指触及帘幕，他听见莫扎特起身的声音，接着温暖的身体贴住他后背，青年威胁的低声在他耳朵后面响起：</p><p>“您今天逃了，我保证明天全维也纳都会知道安东尼奥·萨列里在床上不行。”</p><p>这可就是为名誉而战了。萨列里思忖，开着自己的玩笑，手指勾住帘幕边缘，他仍然可以抽身离开。他突然想到莫扎特比他矮上不少，要贴着他耳朵说话怕是踮了不少脚尖。对于一个男人这也许算个缺陷，可他无法从这里得到任何满足[他的嫉妒不能得到任何安慰，莫扎特的一切在他眼里都完美而可爱，也许他对莫扎特从不只是嫉恨。他仍然想知道自己究竟如何进入如此境地，但看上去他的梦真要成真。这时候莫扎特似乎是对他的停滞感到满意，探手绕过他的脖子摸上他的下巴，要他把脸转过来。想着矮个子乐师踮脚不容易，他顺从地转过身，视线碰上莫扎特的，他连忙转开，可短短一瞬他看到莫扎特眼神里分明是喜爱，他心里突然一空，侥幸的火苗冒个猛子，从胃里烧到了喉咙。而莫扎特继续踮着脚尖，他们再次接吻。</p><p>也许是第一回实在印象深刻，这次莫扎特动作缓慢，充满试探的意义。可萨列里已经决定不虚度此夜，他主动分开双唇探出舌尖，描摹莫扎特那著名薄唇的轮廓。莫扎特发出惊喜的喉音，萨列里抓住机会，分开他的牙关，将莫扎特的舌头拖进迷乱的共舞。在莫扎特嘴里，他尝到淡淡的血腥味。他想起那血腥味是自己给小天才的献礼，一时间名作占有欲和怜爱的疼痛弥漫胸腔，他抚弄莫扎特舌头上的细小创伤，令莫扎特发出细碎呻吟，在他怀中不断扭动着。那伤口还没愈合，他舌尖感到新鲜血液的体味，当血腥味在他们中间加重，他感到一阵奇异的满足。这味道也让他想到莫扎特是多脆弱的一个普通人。终于出于对莫扎特的怜惜他放开他，此时两人都已呼吸不稳，腿软脚软地抱作一处。缓了一会儿，他低头看莫扎特的脸，莫扎特也正看着他，神情中透出一些恐惧。他想也许是自己方才吸吮莫扎特舌头的举动吓到了他，慌忙要道歉，莫扎特却合上眼睫，牺牲一般又踮起脚，向他献上双唇。</p><p>莫扎特的举动证实了他的猜测：他的小天才是爱他的。无数夜晚的绝望与痛苦突然得到意想不到的回报，侥幸的火苗悄然熄灭，取而代之的幸福的光让他心肺阵阵缩紧。萨列里被突如其来的狂喜淹没，一时不知所措。最终他充满怜爱地在莫扎特柔软且因接吻而红肿的嘴唇上轻吻一下，用上了这辈子他拥有的所有柔情：</p><p>“天呐，我爱您。”</p><p>莫扎特睁开了眼睛，深棕色和浅棕色的眼睛相互锁住了。于是世界仿佛离他们而去，新诞生的一对爱情鸟眼中只容得下对方。莫扎特先是唇角微弯，接着笑意照亮了他的面孔，他扶着萨列里的腰，仿佛不知该做什么是好，终于他红透了脸，双眼闪亮，可爱的红唇间迸出句俏皮话：</p><p>“您是爱我，还是爱天？”</p><p>“有什么区别呢？”萨列里立刻答道，“您就是我的一切了。”</p><p>他俩笑着吻在一起。舌尖相抵，呼吸交融，吮吸对方的嘴唇，身体紧紧相贴，仿若本该是一对的阴阳鱼，终于找到了互相的归属，从此圆满，合为天地。喘息间他俩倒在躺椅上，萨列里听见莫扎特嘟哝着：</p><p>“我早该吻您的，大师，我早该……”</p><p>“我早该。”萨列里打断他，“我们早该。”</p><p>“我早该把您带上床。”莫扎特不理会他的打断，翻起身子跨坐在萨列里身上，邪邪笑着取下萨列里在刚才的推搡中岌岌可危的领花，浮夸地吻了一下丢在一边，即使萨列里已经尝过了那双嘴唇的味道，他仍为这份轻佻胸口紧缩。“谁知道您这么……”他双手用力，撕开萨列里衬衫领口，贝壳纽扣叮叮当当落了一地，“离经叛道。”</p><p>“那也只是为您。”萨列里回应，他还沉浸在巨大的喜悦中，不能自己，他看得出莫扎特也是同样，这认识加深了他的愉悦。于是他也伸手解起莫扎特的扣子，思忖着为莫扎特的衣橱添些新衣物，莫扎特顺从地垂下双肩，由他把外套从自己肩上推下去，随即俯下身子，亲吻萨列里裸露出来的脖颈和胸膛。</p><p>火热的双唇贴上因少有暴露而分外敏感的皮肤，萨列里为那好得吓人的感受绷紧身子，莫扎特得寸进尺地叼起一块用力吸吮，片刻后离开，唾液在空气中干涸，莫扎特吻过的地方又痒又凉，萨列里对他干了什么心知肚明，晓得自己明天将得到如何的目视，这又供给他分外的满足。他故意压低了声音：</p><p>“这下所有人都知道我是您的了。”</p><p>“您可不知道我盼了这个多长时间。”</p><p>“不会比我想要您更长了。”</p><p>“那不可能。”莫扎特断然否定。</p><p>萨列里为这份笃定心动，即使他内心不算认同。他手上速度快了些，想要将莫扎特的衬衫从他身上扯下来。莫扎特只顾吻他，半点忙都懒得帮。萨列里压抑着伸直脖子迎接莫扎特的吻的冲动，手上却抖得厉害，最终他懊丧地咕哝一声，莫扎特得意地笑了。莫扎特的笑声激起了他的好胜心，他不服气地专心对付那几个小扣子，终于莫扎特的上身不着一缕地展现在他眼前，皮肤玉石般流转柔和光芒。他本想胜利地微笑，可莫扎特身体的美丽使他愣怔，或者莫扎特的身体本不足为奇，但爱情为他蒙上光华。</p><p>他赞叹地亲吻莫扎特的脖颈，一路向下。手指自莫扎特后颈滑落，向前轻巧地擦过小巧乳头，向后抚摩深陷的脊背沟，与嘴唇的航线配合，在莫扎特赤裸胴体上描摹无形的海图。莫扎特随他的亲吻直起上身，扬起下巴，为他的手指和嘴唇发出呻吟。他缓缓向他倾身，直至将莫扎特压得后仰，无助地抱住他后背，终于被放倒在长椅绒面上，双腿就着刚才跨坐的姿势大开，萨列里置身中间。莫扎特默不作声地交出主动权，萨列里心头发热，他晓得自己会为莫扎特做同样的事情，但这回他愿领莫扎特这个情。</p><p>一切仿佛回到了起点，他又将莫扎特压在身下，莫扎特看着他，眼角泪珠酝酿，眼妆模糊。但这回他俩衣衫不整，那眼泪也与性有着十分的关系。他俯身深深吻他，莫扎特闭上眼睛与他唇舌交缠，伸手解开他裤子上的纽扣。</p><p>第一颗纽扣的擅离职守仿若打开了开关，他们的动作快了起来。急色不需在爱人眼前掩饰，性器的勃发是无声的赞美，他们各自低头急慌慌地解开裤子、甩去桎梏，终于裸程相见，两人都长长叹出一口气。肌肤相亲的感受如此美好，人体的温软一向是慰藉人心的良方，他们近乎疯狂地彼此索吻、彼此摩擦，性器的每一次相触都足够一阵喘息呻吟，即使只是普通的触碰，他们也为爱人皮肤的光滑与柔软喟叹。不知道是谁先伸的手（有点逗，改），但他们很快拢住互相的性器，将它们贴至一处摩擦。双方十指相缠构作的甬道刚够两根性器进出，音乐家指尖相似的老茧使感触分外熟悉。前液小股涌出，黏滑地填充所有缝隙，他们渐渐掌握节奏，不知是谁的性器前端在谁的掌心顶弄，手指间滑得握不住，却因不一样的触感而更加刺激。性爱的快感使人着迷，莫扎特翻起白眼，双腿不住抬起缠紧萨列里的腰，萨列里骄傲于自己是将这一切带给莫扎特的人，唇间溢出野兽般的低吼。快感逐渐累积，将他们送向顶峰，一片湿滑的混乱之中，他们仿佛共享了感官，融作了一体，萨列里向前俯着身子，将莫扎特另一只手按在地毯里与他十指相扣，他们腰身顶弄着，互相戳刺、不晓得感受到的究竟是自己的快感，还是对方的。高潮最终降临，他们攀至快感的高峰。莫扎特先射了出来，惊叫着，被按在地毯里的指尖掐进了萨列里的手背，接着他开始了剧烈的痉挛，萨列里随之高潮，在最后一刻将嘴唇印上了莫扎特的锁骨。</p><p>“我爱您。”</p><p>高潮带来的刺眼白光退却，视网膜上仿佛都留下了大片阴影。当空白缓缓离开，他们都听见对方的呢喃。于是他们再次接吻，仿佛怎样都吻不够似的，嘴唇慵懒地相触，不带更多肉欲色彩的吻让温暖的爱意他们中间氤氲蒸腾。</p><p>萨列里用自己的衬衣草草擦干净两人身上，又伸长胳膊扯过他的外套，抖开把两个人都裹进去，生怕凉风吹冷了莫扎特皮肤表面的汗液，叫他着了凉。莫扎特亲热地挤进他怀里，额头抵在他颈间，他将下巴置在莫扎特毛茸茸的头顶。他们靠在一起，小声地互相说着话，不时交换短暂的亲吻。莫扎特随意地哼着小曲，曲调跃动，满是喜悦，想必是他随口作的。萨列里第一回不为他那天赐的才华因嫉妒而痛苦。反而他感到欣赏和愉快：无论什么样的天才，这男孩爱他。</p><p>爱情是欲火的催化剂。皮肤相碰的触感让萨列里飘飘然，但没一会儿他发现这种恬然纯洁的气氛在他们之间很难保持，贴着莫扎特的后背，他又硬了。担心莫扎特不愿再来一轮，萨列里试图向后缩以掩饰自己的勃起，然而莫扎特显然已经察觉到了他的窘境，兴高采烈地跳起来扳住他的肩膀：</p><p>“再来一轮吧，大师！”</p><p>莫扎特肩上搭着他的外套，双眼闪亮，那直白的眼神叫他避无可避，他向下看，正撞见莫扎特半勃的性器，他微笑了：</p><p>“荣幸之至。”</p><p> </p><p>-END-</p><p>（or will there be more?）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>